North American Branch
North America '''contains the North American Branch of the Soul Society. Being vastly different from it's Asian and European counterparts, the North American Branch takes on many different roles, such as being the primary military force as well as governing force of the souls, spirits, monsters, and Gods within the geographical area. They focus primarily on managing the rebirthing process as well as protecting the spirits between the two worlds and advancing their technology. Overview The North American Branch overall has a very modern approached to everything. It is a Branch that has grown with the changing times and unlike the Japanese Branch, they have tall buildings, suburban and urban areas to offer. There is no higher monarchy like there is in the Japanese Soul Society (most likely East Asian Soul Society) and it is instead lead by the four Sector Commanders, though one Sector Commander acts as the Branch Commander when dealing with the other Branches. Depending on the souls level of comfort, they can live in any of these three parts of the society until summoned for rebirth. This could take years, but all souls there have the option of being reborn or continuing to reside in this society. There are no active Shinigami that live in the soul society (or the ‘Verse, as they call it). All that inhabit the society are souls that have passed on. In the North American branch, all 'Shinigami' are referred to as Agents, and the main quality that sets them apart from the Asian Branch is that they, much like other branches, are still amongst the living -- they are contracted through Divining, a type of power exclusive to the North American Branch. Organization Structure The North American Branch is divided into four different sectors, named by location, that are scattered across the expanse of the United States of America, with a subdivision in Canada. They are divided into the East Coast Sector, the Southern Sector, the Mid-West Sector, and the West Coast Sector, with the Mid-West Sector providing leadership over the small Canadian Subdivision. The leader of the North American branch is called the Branch Commander, or Captain-Commander, who oversees all activity from each of the four sectors while presiding over their own sector. The Branch Commander is one of the highest authorities within the North American Branch, on par with the Council of Gods. Followed closely by the Branch Commander are the Sector Commanders, who each preside over a sector and make up the Elite Squadron, a small group of the highest ranked and most powerful members of the branch. As with any army, the North American Branch has ranks, following a somewhat skewed military theme. Branch Council The Sector Commanders and Branch Commander congregate in the Branch Commander's sector for meetings, to discuss important issues and matters, as well as share important news and vote on immediate matters. Even with the Branch Commander outranking everyone present, no decision is made until all parties agree on the decision. The Council of Gods is often sought for advice, but they have no direct power to make decisions regarding the affairs of the branch. *The 'Branch Commander '(支部司令官, Shibu shirei-kan) is the supreme leader of the North American Branch. The position requires that the branch commander oversee all operations of the Branch and any subdivisions when the well-being of the organization is at stake. The only power that the Branch Commander answers to is the Council of Gods, when dealing with matters in the Spirit World. *The '''Sector Commander (地区司令官, Chiku shirei-kan) is the leader of one of the four sectors (with the special exception of the Branch Commander) Sector Commanders are the most respected rank within the branch. They are all able to execute Ascension perfectly and at any given moment, and some are able to Ascend even higher. They are far more powerful than their lieutenants and are picked based upon their battle prowess, leadership skills, and other overall abilities. Lieutenant Colonels A lieutenant colonel functions as the executive officer for the sector. They take care of day-to-day functions with their captain. They relay information about the goings on of the sector to their sector commander and are considered the second strongest within their sector. The lieutenant colonel must be able to Ascend and have Greater Spiritual Energy. Major A major is a step below a lieutenant colonel and presides over a certain department. They often do not lead field missions, but instead, delegate these tasks to Captains and their squads. There are around one to two majors assigned to each department, though bigger ones may have three or four. The Major must be able to Ascend and have Large Spiritual Energy Captain The Captain generally leads their own squads out into the field, consisting of five (5) or more persons, each with their own divining spirit. Their spiritual energy can rival that of a Major and sometimes Lieutenant Colonel, but what sets them apart is their experience as well as abilities. There are many captains, each presiding over a different area within their sector. The requirement for being a captain is the ability to Ascend to at least the first stage with their Divine Spirit. Lieutenant A lieutenant is second in command of any squad. Agents The lowest paid rank that one can be given in the branch is the agent. Agents are general grunts who live and work within the sectors. They answer immediately to captains of their division and have a range of jobs available to them. The only requirement for being an agent is the ability to contract with a Divine Spirit. Junior Agents The Junior Agent is a person who is under the age of 15 but is still contracted. Generally, Junior Agents do not have the ability to Ascend with their Divine partners. They hold various jobs and are often switched around based upon need for their presence. Divisions Each sector of the branch has seven different sections, which are overseen by different captains, though some may not call themselves a captain and instead go by other titles. 'Communication Division' In charge of all communications between sectors, as well as between other branches. 'Diplomatic Division' They handle affairs and maintain relationships with various sectors throughout the branch, and arrange for support between them. 'Intelligence Division' In charge of gathering and distributing intelligence to the other divisions and sectors. There is generally a member of the Intelligence division in each field squad. 'Logistics Division' In charge of day-to-day functions, like meals, cleaning, maintenance. 'Medical Division' Responsible for the general health and welfare of sector. They develop new medicines and take care of patients. 'Science Division' The science division is divided into two different main subdivisions. One is the research and the other being technology development. The research section covers researching various topics, ranging from different creatures to relationships between diviners and the divine and anything in between. The technology development section covers putting this research to use in many different technological advancements. 'Security Division' In charge of guarding all entryways, and making sure all security equipment is up to date and running well, and everything is secure. Insignia Uniforms Similar to a police officer's attire, the uniform consists of an ensemble of dark-colored clothing, made up of materials found only in the god's realm, which protects against minor attacks. The outfit is a long-sleeved or short sleeved black shirt tucked into black pants with calf-high or ankle boots and a blazer that denotes the agent's last name, rank, sector, and department. Though the blazer is generally for formal meetings and is considered Class A uniform, so it is not often worn. Class B consists of the uniform minus the blazer, which is sometimes swapped out for a windbreaker or light jacket. Though while wearing Class B, one must have their badge on indicating last name, rank, sector and department. Class C uniforms are complete battle-ready attire, usually, this is from a transformation with their Divine Spirit. Regardless of the uniform, there are a few constants that all members are required to wear. * SpiriWatch * Utility Belt * ID Badge Uniform Customizations While everyone generally wears the standard uniform in Class B, there are some modifications that can be made to the uniform. The North American Branch is generally very lenient on how their agents wear their uniform, with some sectors modifying the uniform completely. The East Coast Sector is known for having their uniform always in Class A style, though theirs seems more militant and formal than any other sector's. The Mid-West Sector generally wears a heavier jacket to combat the winters or a very casual Class B. Maximus is usually seen wearing a body-armor like shirt with black camo pants similar to army pants. The West Coast Sector has the most modifications, as they only require their subordinates to wear an item denoting their allegiance to the branch, which is generally in the form of an arm badge that holds symbols denoting their rank, sector, and department. Charlotte is usually seen wearing a cloak and hat. The Southern Sector is second in terms of modifications, as all members generally wear the Class B short-sleeved. Many also wear hats with their uniform as well. Briar Rose is usually seen wearing the Class A uniform, though under her blazer, she wears a one-sleeved top. Dominic also dresses in Class A uniform with his blazer zipped up. Category:North American Soul Society Category:Locations Category:World a lá Fleur